


Nothing's changed (Something's new)

by Potatochutney



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Constantine, Bisexual Male Character, Crossover Pairings, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Angst, John Constantine kissing dudes 2k16, Lucifer Needs a Hug, M/M, Pansexual Lucifer, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: John and Lucifer have a history, because why wouldn't they? That doesn't mean John has to like it, or like the snarky devil. But he does. It's just the alcohol, obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всё как всегда (но не совсем)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044560) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



“Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. I didn't think I'd see you on this side of the gates of hell.”

“Piss off. Who set you loose, Luce?”

The devil grinned, leaning closer to the drunk occultist. “You're in my bar, blondie. Why don't you haul that glorious mess you call a body upstairs and we can have a nice little chat?”

“I'd love to do that as much as I'd love to piss fire, Lucy.”

“Always so charming. Up we go.”

 

John slumped down as he was hauled up into Lucifer's private apartment.

“You know I hate it when you do that. Stupid inhuman strength bastard.”

“Oh please, Johnny. Give us a little smile, I have a treat for you.” Lucifer placed down a dusty bottle on the table. That enigmatic grin was so irritating.

“I'd rather punch you, Lucifer.”

“Now now, you're going to be spending eternity with me, might as well enjoy being pampered by me while you can. Not like you're going to have this down there.” The devil nudged the bottle closer, and John couldn't help but taking a look at the label.

“Mate, this is years old. The fuck did you get hold of this?” He gladly opened the bottle, inhaling the scent before Lucifer passed him a glass.

“Many friends, many high places, many arms to reach out and get the things I want.”

“Because you always get what you want.” John snarked, pouring himself a glass of the whisky. He swirled it in the glass before taking a sip.

“I can do. But I'm more interested in what you want.”

“Your tricks don't work on me any longer, Lucy. What I want is you to quit doing that, because we're not going to tumble no matter how hard you try.”

“And here I thought I was going to get lucky with my favourite six of diamonds.”

“Don't call me that.”

“I'm the only person you love who can't die, John. You should learn to accept what you're given by the universe.”

“I don't love you, and I never have.”

“We both know that's not strictly true. Don't you remember that night in picadilly? I was in a vessel, you were experimenting with the occult, I wanted to see what you thought you could do, so we headed down that dingy alley behind the theatre in soho, and you tried to summon me. I was already there, you little show-off.” Lucifer grinned, a predatory grin on his face. “You're talented, truly. But I'm really here now, in my own body. Take a chance, blondie.”

“I will break your bloody nose, Samael.”

“Don't you call me that when I'm trying to seduce you.”

“You told me you were called Sam when we first met, it's only right that I keep calling you that. Or does that push your buttons, daddy kink?”

 

Lucifer's eyes gleamed red a moment, a flicker of his true demonic face before he stood up, stretching out as he looked out at the night through his large windows.

“So you're staying then, are you? I bet you'd love to look at all the nice new scars I've acquired on earth, since you hate it when I'm not in pain.”

“Scars? The Devil? Scars? Don't your wings protect you any more?” John frowned, getting up to place a hand between Lucifer's shoulder blades.

“...They're gone now. Little accident with a knife and then another accident with a match. Don't.” Lucifer muttered, but John's hands still traced over the suit covered shoulders.

“Show me. Now.”

“Well. If you'd wanted me to get naked, you should have just said, John.” Lucifer teased, but the human's eyes were mirthless as he pinned Lucifer against the glass.

“Now, Lucifer.”

The Devil didn't have to do what the magician asked, but he removed the suit jacket, followed by the waistcoat, slowly. Tease. John ripped the buttons off of the shirt, impatient with the other's attempted strip tease. Lucifer's eyes were hard now, jaw clenched as John slowly traced a gentle finger over the scars.

“Sammy, what have you done to yourself?” He whispered quietly, brows furrowed as he pressed his forehead into the fallen angel's shoulders.

“Stop calling me that, you Johnny.”

“Samael, really. Why did you do that?”

“I don't want people using them against me any longer. I'm not Satan, not any longer. I'm just Lucifer. Nobody can decide what I am, not ever again.”

 

John sighed, stepping away from the divine being. “You'll put me in an early grave, you will.” He muttered, and the former angel turned to him, cupping his cheek.

“Not if I can help it, blondie. Not if I can help it. To bed?”

John rolled his eyes, shrugging off his trench coat so it lay on the floor beside Lucifer's suit.

“Fine. Just this once. Because I feel sorry for you. Got it?”

“Yes sir. Will you be keeping your tie on? I do like a man in a suit.”

“Fuck up, get on the bed.”

 

 

Some hours later, close to the witching hour, John was still awake, watching what should be his nemesis sleeping. He sighed, tracing over the wing scars over and over again.

“Samael, you're a terrible influence on me, I don't trust you not to die if I fall in love with you. So don't make me do that. Prick. And especially don't die, or else I'll have to die to come and see you.”

He couldn't see Lucifer's face, but if he could, perhaps he would see the flicker of emotion across it, deep sorrow and a hint of longing, regardless of the alcohol smell that clung to them. In the morning he'd act surprised that John stayed for breakfast, and pretend he didn't understand what drove him to stay until the morning after that. It was definitely just the sex. Obviously. And the fine, fine alcohol he provided.

 

**Author's Note:**

> totally unbeta'd  
> intended for it to be a smut fic and then this happened lol  
> enjoy my new sinning otp for the last week of the year


End file.
